bonnie_the_bunny_rbfandomcom-20200215-history
Nick Wilde
"It's called a Hustle, Sweetheart" Nick Wilde Nicholas Piberius Wilde, aka Nick Wilde. is a Deuteragonist in Disney 2016 Animation Zootopia alongside with Judy Hopps ( The protagonist ), Nick was a Con Artist before Meeting Judy while selling Pawpsicles and the Jumbo Pop, Luring People for money, Both Work on a case of the missing mammals, and later near the movie ending, Nick and Judy discover and stop the Evil plan of Dawn Bellwether to create a Prey Supremacist State, on the end of the movie He becomes a Police Officer on the Movie Ending and joins the ZPD. The Heroes of Zootopia: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12701312/1/The-Heroes-of-Zootopia ' '''In the Fanfic by Mr. Black and White', Nick Wilde alongside with Judy Hopps met creatures they never saw before ( Humans ), These Humans were James Bond ( Roger Moore ), Indiana Jones and The Doctor. Initially, Nick and Judy put the three under arrest however as time passes and the Villains of these three universes also Came with the objective of having revenge and Destroying the City ( Colonel Ernst Vogel from Indiana Jones and the Lost Ark, Max Zorin of the Zorin Industries from 007 A View to a Kill and The Master from Doctor who ), Judy and Nick Side the three humans in order to Save Zootopia from the Evil plans of the three villains. 'The Great Combine War ( Shiro Heisenberg ): ' Nick would represent Zootopia in Various Allied Conferences and also be one of the Commanders Alongside with Bogo and 3 other ZPD Officers. Nick Speech just after the Sucess D Day 2.0 was actually written by Lionheart ( Nick would Read it ), Who took inspiration on famous WW2 Human General Dwight D Eisenhower '''Bonnie the Bunny RB Channel: The First video Nick Wilde Appeared on the channel is The Apocalypse: The Ship of Nightmares. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vC9GbxzGnCI After a long Inactivity of the Channel, Nick Wilde alongside with Judy Hopps has been confirmed as a New Characters on Bonnie the Bunny RB's Channel ( As Part of the 4th Season alongside with Judy Hopps and Tintin, 3rd Season added characters were Matthäus Scheuermann, Déborah Lacan and, Joseph Stalin ), Based on Nick's Personality, It's Stated that the same would Help in Fegelein's Antics on Hitler in Future Channel Videos. As well as appearing in Some videos and the Channel new Series called The Apocalypse. Nick may also appear in gaming videos as well as in cameos on other character gameplay videos. In 2020, Nick was invited to play Roblox The Horror mansion. which the former accepts. After Playing two successive rounds, Nick is surprised by a yelling Leopold Slikk. Clearly, in Shock, He asks Leopold how did he broke into the apartment and what he wanted. Leopold Explains that his father Harold has grounded him. And asks Nick if he could play. Nick allows Leopold to play the match, however Only if he didn't break the keyboard or "Blow" Nick's ears. Leopold played it on his typical way, Yelling at the monster who killed him two times in-game, quickly attracting the attention of Judy Hopps. Who was also shocked to see Leopold and initially believed Nick had brought him. After Nick proofed his innocence and Invited Her to play. She asked Leopold The way and the reason why he broke into their apartment. with Judy becoming clearly Shocked/Irritated with Leopold's answer, however she did not take any measure against him except for telling The Former that this could have got him in trouble. receiving the typical Leopold's answer, Similar to many fan stories and others, On the Channel, Nick Wilde will have platonic love with Judy Hopps. The Apocalypse: Nick Wilde plays an important role in the channel's Left 4 dead 2 series called the Apocalypse, Nick was reluctant in entering the tardis but does that anyways, without Chief Bogo's knowledge. It's Unclear when Nick and Judy met Hitler and Fegelein onboard. however Comic strips that are planned to be released on the channel may show the events previous to the gameplay video. Wilde secretly broke into the Pursers office, at C Deck. getting hold of the passengers' list and discovering the first criminal name and where he was staying, He broke into Pascal's room and begun attempts to find evidence to only shortly after being held at gunpoint by Gerard Himself. Judy however secretly points her tranquilizer dart at Pascal, Saving Nick's Life. after Pascal woke up, he was interrogated by both Nick and Judy, explaining that it was not safe to tell the two police officers evidence about the Rubaiyat at his room since he may be killed by the two other criminals if they even found out about Himself being captured and leaking evidence, Pascal suggested that it would be better to tell the two officers about the case on the Cafe Parisien instead. soon after the three head to the Parisien where Gerard testifies telling that there was an intention of selling the rubaiyat, aswell as he warned both that there was an international conspiration not only for the Rubaiyat, but also for other two objects ( The Notebook and the Lambeth Necklace ), He also reveals that there was a German agent onboard wanting to get control of the same objects and tells the officers his name ( Colonel Zeitel ). after telling these evidence. Judy puts Gerard under custody and he is ordered to stay on his stateroom until the evidence was found. Wilde went to F Deck with Judy at a second class area where Gerard told them Anthony Hall would be, However it was deserted. Personality: Nick is Cunning, Sly, Intelligent, Charismatic, Mischievous, Shifty, Easygoing and Slick. Channel Trivia: Nick is one of the few characters in the channel to not have interest/like in Roblox, believing It's a Child game. Curiously however the former plays it, not commenting about his dislike/lack of interest in the game. Nick also Initially had struggled in pronouncing Roblox, Pronouncing it Roblax instead. Nick, Despite not liking Leopold's obsessive Yelling and the apparent invasion he did on Nick and Judy's apartment just to use the computer since he was grounded by Harold. However, He did not take any measure against Leopold, Even allowing him to play the match during Roblox Escape Horror Mansion. Despite having Unfriendliness and Dislike of Hitler, He saves him after the same is attacked by a Charger, even Curing him after Nick Asked many People who work on the Bunker: For Example Jodl. if Pistachios ( Aka: Hitler ) Annoys they too. One Example of Nick's Laziness is when while Judy is trying to track the three criminals, Nick was relaxing in the Steam Room, also using the benefits in the Cooling room, for much of Judy's annoyance. These two areas were part of the Turkish Baths, an exclusive First Class Accommodation of the Titanic. A Curiosity of the Trivia above: Nick remarks the "Weird Equipment" Aka the 1910s Technology in the Room Such as the Electric Bath, commenting about that during their escape from the ship. However he also comments ( You're traveling back in time like 100 years ago, so that makes sense ). Due to being a Fox, It seems Nick has a Very good Vision in the dark. Hitler called him a Piece of Jumbo Fegel Fox after he told Hitler that there was no Need to Shout like that, Possibly an Allusion to the Jumbo Pop, and Fegelein Nick believes some of the Doctor ( Doctor Who ) Ideas are nonsense, For Example on the Beginning of The Apocalypse: The Ship of Nightmares he says the Following: Well, The Doctors Ideas again. Nick Also like doing antics against Hitler, However, He is More moderate on the Level of such. Unlike Fegelein, He Believes Doing antics that can Hurt People ( Physically ) is Wrong, Not Helping Fegelein on Mousetraps or other potentially Harming antics. Nick Dislike Hitler Ranting and Yelling/Shouting, and Usually try to Stop him from doing the same, which cause sometimes both to argue. Nick Has a Good Heart, this Can be noted when he Helps Hitler during The Apocalypse: The Ship of Nightmares ( Final part ) despite being highly offended/Angered by him. Nick also Puts Hitler under Temporary House arrest instead of Prison, which can be seen as an Act of Kindness, Since Possibly other police officers would have put Hitler in Prison Custody soon after they left the ship. Aboard the Titanic during The Apocalypse: The Ship of Nightmares. The Cabin the Doctor Booked for Nick and Judy was C75 and C77, Decorated in Louis Quatorze/14/XIV Style. There is no Real Life information about which Passenger occupied this cabin. In 2020 at the channel, Nick Wilde Received a Radical voice update in order to sound more like in the movie ( Including some voice clips of Jason Bateman ) Relations: Judy Hopps: Nick's Police officer Partner and Best friend, both have a Strong Friendship. In the beginning, Nick lured Judy into buying the Jumbo pop, after discovering that she was lured, She gives him an ultimatum of either Helping her on the case or facing 5 years of arrest/Jail. Nick chooses the first option, by the movie ending both have a strong Friendship. and Nick becomes a Police officer and partner to Judy Hopps. Many fans ship Judy and Nick. Finnick: Nick Wilde partner in crime, Both Used to Lure people in order to get their money, scamming usually. before Nick met Judy. Leopold Slikk: Nick Has mostly a Neutral Relation with Leopold, However Has little tolerance towards Leopold Screaming and Yelling. However, Sometimes Helping him on Troll plans against Hitler and even Fuxface. Nick seemed to react in Shock to Leopold breaking into his apartment, however, He did not take any measure against him. Which means Nick and Leopold could have a "secret Friendship" Hermann Fegelein: '''Both Secretly Work Together, and have something in common. when it comes to Antics against Hitler. They are kind of Friends and certainly Both likes to prank Hitler in Various ways. Fegelein also Cures Nick Various times during The Apocalypse: The Ship of Nightmares. However, Nick doesn't help Fegelein on Antics He believes are morally wrong, such as Bomb, Blowing Up, Body Swap and Mousetrap Antics '''Hitler: '''Relations of both Hitler and Nick, can be considered Tense, with Hitler Regarding Wilde as "Another Antic Lover like Fegelein" and Nick regarding Hitler as an extreme Bigot. He Usually Pranks Hitler just as Fegelein. However, after Nick saves and Cures Hitler on The Apocalypse 1st episode. the Perception both had of each other changes slightly. Despite being Highly offended/Saddened/Angered by Hitler despise of his Performance on the Mission ( Which was actually alongside with Judy the best one ). He eventually saves him and Puts him under House arrest instead of Prison. After Hitler Saves him from a Tank, And Questions him if he still thinks he hates him, Nick replies with a Smile: After all, No. However, It's not sure this can mean they reconciled, Since Nick said before he and Judy wouldn't put Hitler under arrest ( and ended up putting him in house arrest afterward ) and also Hitler's reaction to the subpoena note Nick left on his office. As well as Hitler reaction to Nick releasing him from the house arrest '''Stalin: '''Nick Lured Stalin in Buying the Super Secret Dolfy Eliminator which was nothing less and a Plastic Model of a Physgun, Causing Stalin to look like a complete Idiot when he tried to use the weapon on Hitler. this caused Stalin to put Nick in his list of Enemies '''Jake Randolf: '''Relations between Nick and Jake are Better than the ones of Nick and Leopold. '''Jodl: '''Nick and Jodl are recent acquaintances, However, both dislike Hitler. this can be noted when Nick asked Jodl if Pistachios ( Aka Hitler ) Annoyed him too. '''Krebs: '''Like Jodl, Nick and Krebs are recent acquaintances '''Nick quotes in the Channel: "You Don't Need to shout Like that" Nick after Hitler ranted at Fegelein as usually "Don't be such a Bigot" Nick after Hitler rants at Fegelein saving him. "Go get'em, Pistachios" Nick requesting Hitler to attack the Zombies "You can do it, Right?" Nick asking Hitler if he could make it( Press the Watertight Button ) "Are you Ok?" Nick asks Judy if She's fine, after being attacked by a Charger "Careful, Carrots" Nick telling Judy to be careful So, Pistachios Annoys you too? Nick asks Jodl during the latter brief cameo in the video If Hitler also annoys him. "So Shitler, you Know, You're Helpin' People but these people turn on you, You Save their lives but they give you this Back. Do you Hate me? Do you think I might try to... Kill you?" Nick Confronts Hitler After he publicly despises him Saying he contributed nothing in the mission, in front of the Group after Fegelein Praises his Performance in the mission. This one is an allusion to when he confronts Judy after the press conference saying, Are you afraid of me? Do you think I might try to... Eat you? "You Hate me, Don't you" Nick Affirms after Hitler says he must stop Helping Fegelein in his Antics( A Reply to Nick's Previous Confrontation ) "I'm Cool, I'm Cool." Nick Confirms to Hitler He's okay Thanks man, I Owe Ya Nick thanks Hitler for Saving him "After All, No." Nick Replies to Hitler when he asks if He Still thinks he hates him. "That's going to be Cool." Nick prepares for his Antic, Ready to put the House Arrest subpoena note on Hitler's table while He Sleeps. "Nick Wilde Recordin' this shot" Nick starting words on Roblox Horror mansion Roblax Horror mansion? I guess that's the thing Nick Misspells Roblox's name at the Roblox Horror mansion video Leopold? What are you doing here? Ho How did How did you break in there? Nick Says in shock after Leopold breaks into his apartment Wow. You Suck. Nick Wilde reacts to Leopold fails on Roblox Horror Mansion. Heck Yeah! Ain't was I Right about you Carrots? Nick Congratulates Judy for winning the match during Roblox Horror Mansion Gallery Incapacitatednick.png Nick Sunglasses.jpg Wilde-0.jpg Wildeglasses15.jpg Wildeglasses6.jpg Judyandnick.png Wellthedoctorsideasagain.png NickMauser.png Nick Wilde Pose.png Category:4th Season Characters Category:Characters Category:Protagonists __FORCETOC__